


Another RPG Engine

by AnotherRPGEnthusiast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Twine, fangame, game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherRPGEnthusiast/pseuds/AnotherRPGEnthusiast
Summary: An engine for creating role-playing games in Twine 2. Features a complex battle system that can be modified and integrated into Twine stories.Download link.





	1. Chapter 1

There's a lot of drive to create not just fanfiction, but fanworks of all kinds, including fan games. Making video games is hard work, though; programs such as RPG Maker and Game Maker can simplify the process, but they still rely heavily on multimedia and coding skills. You can be the best writer in the world, but if you can't sprite, you won't get far in RPG Maker!

I have created an RPG engine that is purely text-based, allowing it to be merged seamlessly with traditional fanfiction writing. This means it's not as flashy or fancy as the kinds of games you may be used to, but it is far more accessible. The main page for the engine is on itch.io, **[here](https://anotherrpgenthusiast.itch.io/another-rpg-engine)**.

You may post any games you make with the engine to the comments, the itch.io community, or to the [Another RPG Engine Games](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/another_rpg_games) collection here.


	2. Version 1.15

A lot has changed since my last update here! Among other things, I have released the full source code for _Cartoon Battle_ , if you are curious how any of its specific features were done.

Highlights of the most recent version:

  * **NEW FEATURE:** Turn exchange. If this variable is set in `StoryInit`, an enemy will automatically act after every player action. This is useful if you don't want players ganging up on enemies.
  * **NEW FEATURE:** You can now set any action as a puppet's default action in the status menu, provided it does not have the `noDefault` property.
  * **NEW FEATURE:** You can now customize the appearance of your save game displays! See the documentation and the `saves-modifier.js` file for details.
  * There is now a link to the party menu on the sidebar, in case the hotkeys don't work.
  * The commands menu will no longer continue to display after selecting a command. This should hopefully make playing with the mouse a little easier.
  * The functionality of number hotkeys has been moved to a widget, `numKey`, and can be found in `Widgets (Misc)`. This will allow you to change the behavior of all number keys by just altering one block of code.
  * The "last action" notification in battle now says what the last action is, and does not display at all if there isn't one.
  * The action list display has been revamped. By default, it now displays only the action names and their EN cost, with additional information appearing on mouseover. (For mobile users, you can return to the old display through an option in the Settings menu.) Additionally, the action list is now contained to a fixed height, and gains a scrollbar if the text exceeds that height. (This should prevent it from overflowing the viewport on most monitors.) This can be changed by modifying the `actionlist` ID in `battle display.css`.
  * Fixed some unterminated class and function expressions.
  * Fixed several bugs in the action functions that used `findTarget`. They should now work more intuitively, and you no longer need to wrap them in a double-function call on the database end.




End file.
